The Last First
by comeflywithstalker-licious
Summary: WARNING this is a lemon. Setsuko "Set'" Umino has a very special night in story for her best friend and boyfriend Shino Aburame. They have had a lot of first together and tonight she wants to have one more with him. Rated M for obvious sexual content.


One Last First

**Okay so I'm thinking about making a real story out of this but in the meantime it's just a lemon that I'm doing for fun. Oh and this is my first lemon so let me know what to do to improve please **

Setsuko Umino sat on her couch twiddling her fingers nervously. She was waiting for her best friend and boyfriend Shino Aburame; he always came over on Saturday evenings when her father was working late grading papers. However this specific Saturday she wanted everything to go well. Finally there was a light, barely audible knock on the door. She gave herself a quick onceover in the mirror and opened the door.

Shino stood there with his hands stuffed in his deep pockets wearing his signature sunglasses. "Hello Set'' he greeted her in his usual monotone. His head tilted down a bit for a split second but she managed to catch him doing it. That made her wonder if he hand been eyeing her or simply disapproving of the skirt she had chosen for tonight. "Hey Shino, come on in I just made some tea" She did her best to sound light hearted but was definitely nervous.

Shino sat on the couch and sipped his tea nonchalantly whilst Setsuko tried to get her nerves under control. Questions were running through her mind at a million miles an hour. _What if he doesn't want me? What if he thinks I'm a whore? What if this is too soon?" _She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice her boyfriend speak up" Is something wrong?" The nervous girl shook her head almost violently and sat next to him. She let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding and mustered up the courage to ask him for what she had been craving for so long. "Shino?" At the mention of his name he looked down at her.

"We've had a lot of firsts together haven't we?" she was sure that if he wasn't wearing those sunglasses of his that he would look very confused" I suppose so" Set' explained herself" Our first date, the first time we held hands, our first kiss, well..." She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she blushed. He really didn't know what she was getting at. "Shino can we have our last first together?" She watched sadly as he stood up and didn't look at her. She felt so stupid, of course Shino wasn't interested in this kind of thing; she was lucky he was interested in her at all.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" He had walked over to the end of the hall where the doorway of her room was located. She could have jumped for joy at the moment but she only made a small noise of relief and walked into her room. Shino shut and locked the door, turning to face her. Set noticed that after he did this he offered her an outstretched hand; which she gratefully accepted. He was a lot stronger than she gave him credit for as the insect handler had easily pulled her into his arms. She placed her hand on his handsome face and traced his jaw lovingly with her fingertips. Slowly those same fingertips found the sides of his sunglasses but she didn't remove them. "Can I?" she whispered." He nodded which was surprising because Shino had told her in confidence that he hated his eyes.

As she slowly removed them from his face she let out a light gasp" Shino you have such incredible eyes" they were deep pools of dark chocolate and very easy to get lost in. Setsuko was so lost in her soon to be lover's eyes that she failed to notice him closing the distance between the two of them. As usual his lips were soft and gentle. He was treating her as if she were as fragile as an insect but as she snaked her arms around his neck the kiss deepened. It caught her off guard, having her sweet bug lover kissing her deeply but once she got used to it those lips felt amazing. One of his hands was tangled in her dark brown curls while the other held her firmly against him.

His tongue gently glided across her bottom lip asking for entrance; which she gladly gave to him because there was no point in teasing him when she craved this so badly. His moist tongue explored her mouth as if needing to memorize every detail of it by touch alone. However she wasn't about to let him have all the fun, this was her idea after all. She rubbed her tongue against his earning a small moan from Shino. As their tongues wrestling for dominance Set began running fingers through his soft hair which distracted him enough to earn her the right to his mouth. She found his naturally slightly sweet taste to be simply intoxicating but eventually both of them had to break for air. Set' looked him deep in the eyes and very slowly unzipped her baggy hoodie to reveal a tight emerald green tank top that matched her eyes.

It was a bit embarrassing but also quite thrilling to see Shino Aburame eyeing her like that. Those deep brown orbs resting their gaze on her chest. She felt him start to tremble and she had to admit it was a little amusing" You do realize I already gave you the okay right?" He was pulled out of his trance and spoke in a husky lustful voice that sent happy chills down her spine" I'm only going to ask once; are you sure you want to do this?" She could see something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before and knew that he was past the point of no return" I'm sure." He smiled a bit for a split second before crashing his lips into hers and kissing her with every ounce of his being. She could feel his arousal beginning to poke against her thigh but she was also distracted by the fact that his lips had moved from her mouth, across her jaw and then to her neck. Shino worked his way down her soft flesh until he finally found the spot that would make her moan. Knowing he had found it that spot received lots of attention; he sucked and licked on it making her let out that moan he had wanted to hear so badly. He even went so far as to leave a hickey in that spot before softly kissing the soreness away.

His girlfriend in the meantime couldn't handle all these new sensations and clung to him so that she wouldn't collapse. He gently picked her up bridle style and lay her on the bed. Those amazing eyes of his looked down at her lovingly and traveled all over her tanned body. Shino had been quite cruel to her neck so she decided it was only fair to be just as cruel back. She ever so slowly pulled off her shelf bra tank top giving him a delightful view of her firm round breasts. She swore the handsome bug nerd was about to drool all over her carpet but she wasn't even close to being done with him. Very slowly and in a way she hoped was seductively Set' ran fingers down her stomach and under her skirt. Making circular motions she rubbed herself through her lace panties. The plan backfired because seeing that crazed look in those big brown eyes got her wet and very horny.

'Fuck me Shino" she practically whispered desperately. Not that she had to because not even an instant later he was on top of her sucking on her left breast and feeling her damp insides through the lace. As he pleased her with his fingers, Set' managed to take off his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head. He was lean but had a nice build. Not that the younger teen could focus on that due to the fact that he had disposed of her skirt and damp panties. She barely had time to unbutton Shino's pants before he practically yanked them off and threw them to the side. That previously slight bulge in his pants was now rock hard and in need of attention. Seeing the look of pure animalistic lust in the youngest Aburame's eyes was enough to convince her to pull his impressive length out of his boxers and start pumping her hand up and down.

Shino's normally hidden eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned out her name" Oh Set, Se-Setsuko I don't think I'll last much longer." She got the message and stopped so she wouldn't ruin the whole reason they were here. Shino positioned himself in front of her opening and kissed her sweetly" Are you ready?" She nodded eagerly and that was enough for him. She wasn't prepared for the pain but she held onto her lover as a few tears escaped her eyes. As soon as he had entered her completely, the young insect handler waited for her to get used to him and as soon as she did he slowly began to move in and out of her body.

She moaned out" F-faster Shino" she loved the feeling of having his hard member moving in and out of her slick walls. He complied with her wishes and pounded that one spot inside of her that forced her to scream his name in ecstasy and let everything she had surround his length" Shino!" Not able to control himself any longer he released all that he had inside her, calling out" Setsuko!" She collapsed as did the man she loved. They were both panting and exhausted but somehow he managed to pull her into his arms. Shino whispered in her ear" I love you Setsuko Umino" She turned to face him and smiled softly" I love you too Shino Aburame"


End file.
